Higher Passion Wrestling
Higher Passion Wrestling is a backyard wrestling federation that was founded by Sean and Paul Steel on June 5, 2010. History Beginnings With HPW Underground (2008-2009) In March 2008, Sean and Paul Steel founded HTR Underground in an attempt to start an Indie Wrestling Federation. After realizing that they did not have the budget to successfully run an Indie Fed they changed HTR into a backyard federation. This was the beginning of what would later become known as HTR Entertainment. HTR stood for Honor, Tradition, and Respect which was displayed in everything they did. The original roster consisted of Andrew Idol, Darryl Drennan, El Chupacabre, Erich Angel, Jester Sixx, Lustkill, Paul Steel, Sean Steel, Vic Venom, and Warlocke. On Septemeber 6, 2008 HTR introduced the newest members to the roster, James Blackwell and Reaper, by putting Blackwell in a Triple Threat for the HTR Title vs El Chupacabre and Erich Angel. Angel won the match but Blackwell and Reaper stole the title and HTR went into hiatus until March of 2009. At First Blood 2009 there was a title tournament held to decide who would be the new HTR Champion as Erich Angel had left the organization during the off season. This tournament ended with Blackwell vs Steel in a match which Blackwell won. In April 2009, HTR had what would be it's final show which ended with Blackwell vs Steel II. "Wildfire" Cody Douglas joined the HTR roster during this time and competed in a Battle Royal that would end with the last two remaining competeing in an Iron Man Match, the last two were Steel and Blackwell. The match was a 1 hour time limit Iron Man Match which ended in a draw when Blackwell revealed that he was a member of The New Tradition. At the end of April 2009, Paul and Sean Steel decided that they no longer wished to run HTR and gave James Blackwell full control over the company. Underground Wrestling Entertainment (2009) In May 2009, it was revealed that Blackwell would be changing the name of HTR Underground to Underground Wrestling Entertainment or UWE. This change was to reflect the change in management as well as to seperate it from HTR as that was the Steels' creation and Blackwell felt that it was disrespectful to run it under that name without them. He brought HTR Originals Andrew Idol, Cody Douglas, and Lustkill into the new company and also added The Kamikaze Kid (now known as Moustapha Akkad), Mephisto Baalberith (now Max Brutal), and Dukalien. UWE was the first HTR Entertainment company to do a night show and they also introduced the world to the Truckbed Match. In July 2009, Blackwell, Douglas, and Baalberith competed in a Triple Threat Ladder Match for the UWE Heavyweight Title (formerly the HTR Heavyweight Title). Douglas was crowned the UWE Champion, a title which he held until HTR One Last Ride when he lost it to Sean Steel. UWE also introduced the hardcore element to HTR Entertainment which was displayed in full glory during Blackwell vs Steel III at UWE Helloween. In November 2009 UWE was forced to close as a result of personal issues involving Blackwell's family. One Last Ride and Doomsday (2010) In May 2010, HTR held it's reunion show and in June 2010 UWE held it's final show. After Doomsday it was revealed that Sean Steel was creating Higher Passion Wrestling. Erich Angel and Sean Steel faced off in the main event of One Last Ride, an event where the UWE Heavyweight Title was put under a 24/7 Rule. After many title changes, Sean left with both the HTR and UWE World Titles. At Doomsday, Sean, Paul Steel, and Cody Douglas had beat down Blackwell after his main event match with Douglas (which was supposed to be his last) and reformed TNT, leaving Blackwell injured. It was at this event where Paul Steel became the last UWE Champion during the main event when he and Sean booked an impromptu match and Sean layed down for Paul. HPW's First Season (2011) In March 2011, HPW held it's first show First Blood: Raw Power, Lustkill faced Cody Douglas for the HPW Heavyweight Title. Lustkill won the match, however, at the end of the match he took his mask off to reveal that he was actually Blackwell in disguise. Blackwell defended the title against Dukalien at April Anarchy, a match which he lost. This would be the first loss in a losing streak that haunted Blackwell for all of 2011. The biggest feud of the year came in May, when Sean Steel claimed the NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship. This of course wasn't what the NBYWA recognized and the bad blood between Steel and the NBYWA's founder and World Champion Skull Jr. became so intense that the two, along with Blackwell (who revived UWE and entered the feud due to a missed shot at the NBYWA belt) led to three events. NBYWA 6, a pre-show for HPW Homecoming on September 3, featured Skull defending the THW World Heavyweight Championship against RPK. Blackwell interfered on RPK's behalf, costing Skull the title. On the same day, HPW Homecoming was held and featured Sean winning the NBYWA World Title in a triple threat match where the NBYWA, TPBYWA, and HPW World Titles were on the line. The match made backyard wrestling history, as it was the first time two communities (the NBYWA and TPBYWA) unified their World Titles. After Steel won, he and Blackwell, Max Steel, Cody Douglas, and RPK (forming the Masters of the Backyard) attacked Skull until he was saved by Dukalien, who shortly after won the HPW World Title. In October, HPW/NBYWA 7: Hell-O-Ween was held, where Skull won the NBYWA and TPBYWA World Titles in a re-match. After the show, Blackwell re-closed UWE and the Masters of the Backyard broke up. 2012 Season (2012-Present) In January 2012, HPW announced that there would be many changes coming in the 2012 season. The first show is HPW First Blood held on April 7th 2012. Roster *"Wildfire" Cody Douglas (Co-Founder Underground Wrestling Entertainment, Former UWE Heavyweight Champion) *"The Lord Of Pain" Dukalien (Former HPW Heavyweight Champion) *"The Promise" Sean Steel (Co-Founder of HTR Underground, Former HTR Heavyweight Champion, Co-Founder of Higher Passion Wrestling, Former HPW Heavyweight Champion vacated, Former TPBYWA Heavyweight Champion, Former NBYWA Heavyweight Champion) *"Big Daddy" Paul Steel (Co-Founder of HTR Underground, Former HTR Underground Champion, Former UWE Heavyweight Champion, Co-Founder of Higher Passion Wrestling) *Moustapha Akkad (Former UWE Underground Champion) *Andrew Craig *James "Grimm" Blackwell (Former HTR Heavyweight Champion, Co-Founder Underground Wrestling Entertainment, Former UWE Heavyweight Champion *Reaper *Lustkill (Former HPW Heavyweight Champion disguised as Lustkill) Championships HPW also holds possession over the NBYWA World Tag Team Championship. See Also *National Backyard Wrestling Alliance *List Of Federations External Links *HPW Facebook *HPW Twitter *HPW YouTube *Old Website